


How To Say Congratulations

by bloopy



Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First years as third years, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, I thought it was a cute Idea, Making Up, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: “Kageyama got chosen to play for the Alders….as a starter. Youngest in Japanese V1 league history.”Kindaichi stared open mouthed as Kunimi pointed his phone towards him. A part of him wasn’t surprised, I mean it was Kageyama after all, but the other part of him...was filled with surprise and maybe a little…..pride.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	How To Say Congratulations

Kindaichi was lying down on his bed, considering if it was worth studying for his final exams of his highschool career, or if he should just wing it and take whatever result he gets. He groaned, the guilt of not doing work becoming more prominent. Before he could think of getting up, he looked at Kunimi who had just let out a loud gasp. 

“What's up with you?” Kindaichi asked his oldest friend, who was staring at his phone with a mixture of awe and….some other emotion Kindaichi couldn’t place. 

A few beats of silence before Kunimi replied: “Kageyama got chosen to play for the Alders….as a starter. Youngest in Japanese V1 league history.” 

Kindaichi stared open mouthed as Kunimi pointed his phone towards him. A part of him wasn’t surprised, I mean it was Kageyama after all, but the other part of him...was filled with surprise and maybe a little…..pride. 

\-----

A few days later, Kindaichi had mostly forgotten about what they had discovered, after all exams were happening and Kageyama didn’t even go to the same school as them, so it’s not like he had a constant reminder. When the grueling exam week finally finished, Kunimi and Kindaichi went out to celebrate by going to buy a bunch of junk food and having an impromptu picnic in the park. Or at least….that was the plan. 

“Oh! Shallot head!! And Kunimi! Been a while!” they turned around to find Hinata Shouyou in his Karasuno jersey smiling up at them. 

“Yo Hinata. What’s good?” Kunimi replied. The last they had seen of Hinata and Karasuno was their final spring nationals where they watched them fight their way to third, but no one had seen them since they had gotten back from Tokyo two weeks ago. 

“Oh everything is going well we’re just here because….actually...OH I HAVE AN IDEA!” Hinata screeched. Before either Seijoh player could respond, a voice came up from behind them and replied:

“Please shout louder. I don’t think the rest of Miyagi heard you.” Tsukishima walked up to the group, nodding at the other boys. 

“Shut up and listen to my idea!” Hinata exclaimed as he dragged Tsukishima down enough to be able to whisper in his ear. Kindaichi and Kunimi watched as they had some sort of one-sided conversation with a lot of staring until finally Tsukishima straightened to his full height. 

“You know him the most. If you think he’d enjoy it then fine, I don’t particularly care.”

Hinata grinned before turning to Kindaichi and Kunimi. “So how would you guys like to-”

\----

“I still think you’re overthinking this too much. It’s kneepads not diamonds.” Kunimi grouched as he tried to find a place to sit. Kindaichi ignored him as he stared at the different brands trying to figure out the best one they could afford with his and Kunimi’s meager budget. 

After a couple more minutes, Kindaichi was about to give up when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“Well well well. I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone I know today. Guess the surprise is ruined.” Kunimi and Kindaichi turned around and grinned at their former senpai. 

“Iwaizumi-senpai! You’re back in Miyagi!” Kindaichi cried out as Iwaizumi laughed. 

“Yeah I’m back. Wait sorry….” he took out his headphones and pointed the phone towards them. “Someone else wants to say hi!”

“Oikawa-senpai!” the two juniors exclaimed. On the phone screen was an Oikawa who looked like he was in the middle of trying to cook something. He put down the bowl and grinned at his former underclassmen. 

“Yahoo~ Kin-chan and Kunimi-chan! You’ve both grown up so much it’s gonna make senpai cry!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Shut up. As if you don’t constantly stalk their instagram pages like a creep.”

“DON’T EXPOSE ME IWA-CHAN!” 

Kindachi grinned, looks like some things would always stay the same. From his side, Kunimi cleared his throat to interrupt their senpai’s bickering. “This is a dumb question but...speaking of former underclassmen…” he trailed off. 

Iwaizumi grinned, already guessing where this was going. “Yeah. We heard the news about Kageyama’s acceptance. Pretty solid stuff, especially after that last match they played in nationals.” 

Kunimi nodded as Oikawa grew silent on the phone. “Well...we ran into Hinata and Tsukishima the other day and….”

  
  


\----

Kunimi and Kindaichi stood in front of the Karasuno gym, each holding a bag, and both feeling a mixture of apprehensive, excited and a little awkward. They could hear the sounds of music from inside as well as shouts of people clearly enjoying themselves. Kunimi sighed before gently nudging Kindaichi’s shoulder. 

“Here goes nothing.” They opened the gym door and stepped inside. 

Immediately they were attacked by a flurry of sound and light. Someone had set up speakers to blast some music and there was a table of food. They noticed the current Karasuno roster milling around as well as some former players. There were also some people they didn’t recognize and some MSBY players???? Kindaichi shook his head at that last part, unsure of how Karasuno managed to get pro players to show up to this. 

“Are you both going to be awkward about this or are you going to go up to him? He’s by the food, if you couldn’t tell.” They both jumped at the sound of Tsukishima’s voice, the tall middle blocker having spotted them immediately. 

“R-right um we’ll just go ahead then.” Kindiachi stuttered out while Kunimi nodded his thanks. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and went back to avoiding Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Kageyama was in the middle of a conversation with the old Karasuno setter, Sugawara, with his back turned to them, so Kunimi and Kindiachi stood next to the food, unsure of what to do next. Sugawara noticed the two boys and grinned, before saying something to Kageyama and walking away. Kageyama turned around and did a double take. 

“Kunimi….Kindaichi. Umm hey guys.” Kageyama nodded his head at them. Before Kindaichi could respond, Kunimi began snorting, holding a hand up to muffle his laughter. The other two stared at him until he calmed down and looked between them. 

“I’m sorry it’s just…..you sound just as awkward as you did when we all first met each other. Some things really haven’t changed.” The other two looked at each other before grins of their own came onto their faces. 

A few more beats of silence until Kageyama blurted out: “You guys didn’t have to come. Hinata told me he invited some last minute people earlier when I asked him if anyone else was coming. I know how annoying he can be so-”

“Oi. We came because we wanted to see you. Not because Hinata begged us.” Kindaichi held up a hand to cut off Kageyama. Kageyama blushed and tried to stutter out a reply until Kunimi chose to save him. 

“We’re going off to college now, and frankly, it’s been fun being your rival for three years. I-we were...both really proud when we heard the news. It’s a testament to how much you’ve changed and grown.” Kunimi had a blush of his own on his face. 

“Oh! Actually we aren’t the only ones that are proud of your latest achievement.” Kindaichi opened his phone and after a few taps, Kageyama heard the distinct sound of a video call being accepted. The phone was turned towards him and…

“Yahoo~ Tobio-chan!” Kageyama blinked. Oikawa was there, looking like he was in the middle of a very fancy gym with a new tan and a smirk on his face. 

“O-Oikawa-san?” Kageyama blinked again and Oikawa remained on screen. His sharp grin softened for a second before he spoke. 

“Congratulations Tobio-chan. You deserve it.” Kageyama felt the blush returning as Oikawa continued, his smirk back on his face. “I take full credit of course, after all I heard about that jump floater you used in your last match. Speaking of your last match...Kindaichi did you give it to him yet?” Oikawa called out and Kindaichi responded by handing Kageyama the bag that was in his hand. 

Kageyama opened the bag and saw a knee brace-a really expensive type of knee brace. “Wait what is this?” he looked between the phone screen and the faces of his old teammates. 

“Tobio-chan I saw that last fall of yours in that match. I fully expect to crush you in the olympics one day in front of the entire world so make sure you don’t retire before then.” Oikawa called out. Kageyama really only registered one thing. 

“Wait….you actually watched my match?” 

“N-no!” Oikawa suddenly became flustered and muttered something about having to get to training before waving goodbye and ending the call. Kageyama stared at the blank screen for a couple more seconds before feeling a goofy grin on his face. 

Kindaichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah anyways, him and Iwaizumi paid for that knee brace. Iwaizumi put a note in the bag somewhere I think for you to read later. And this” Kunimi thrust the bag he was holding into Kageyama’s arms, “is from me and Kunimi.”

Kageyama opened the second bag and found a pair of new knee pads, as well as a roll of sports tape and new nail filing kit. He felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he looked at two of the people he had known the longest. He could see the tears in his eyes mirrored in Kindaichi’s own, while Kunimi was avoiding everyone’s gaze by fixating on the floor. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at each other before pulling Kageyama into a hug. Surrounded by the warmth he thought he’d never feel again, Kageyama almost missed what they said next..

“Congratulations.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this quick little plot bunny! I thought it was cute even though I know this didn't actually happen. :(
> 
> Anywaysss have a wonderful day people!


End file.
